


The Danger in Dreams

by aleera21



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, First Time, Hand Jobs, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-25 10:55:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13832685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aleera21/pseuds/aleera21
Summary: When Steve starts drawing Loki, he hides his sketches from the rest of the team. More concerning are the erotic dreams he's started to have--dreams which feature a mystery man.





	The Danger in Dreams

Sometimes danger announces itself in a barrage of gunfire or the blare of a siren. Other times, you don’t realise you’re in trouble until it’s too late.

It began harmlessly enough. They were merely sketches, a way to pass the time, honing his skills with a pencil as he shaded burnished bronze armour, figure-hugging leather, and strands of ebony hair. He told himself it was no big deal, that it didn’t mean anything. And for a while he convinced himself. Until the day Banner came to visit.

Bruce asked to see his sketches, but when Steve went to fetch them, he hesitated and removed those drawings from the sketchbook before handing it over. Bruce didn’t comment on the missing pages, no doubt assuming they had simply been drawings Steve had rejected, but to Steve every torn page was an accusation. Later, once Bruce had left, Steve gathered the loose sheets and slipped them under his mattress. He couldn’t bring himself to destroy them, even though a voice in his head told him he should, but neither did he want them in plain sight.

Life carried on. Bad guys came and went, the Avengers did their duty, and Steve slowly but surely added to his under-the-mattress collection. Then one day Thor arrived, heavy-hearted, bearing news of his adopted brother’s demise. Fallen with honour. That was how Thor had described it, but to Steve’s ears the words sounded hollow. It seemed such a waste. He told himself his anguish was solely because there’d been no opportunity for a second chance—and if there was one thing in which Steve believed, it was in giving people second chances—but a tightness in his chest spoke of other explanations. Ones upon which he feared to dwell.

His drawings continued, but their style changed. The armour disappeared and he drew human clothing on his subject instead. Relaxed poses replaced aggressive battle stances. Once, he even added wings, though he laughed at himself afterwards. He stopped sketching the other Avengers and faces from his past. Now there was only one visage in his mind. It occupied his every quiet moment. Then it began to invade his dreams.

At first there were no images, only words. Silken tones rippled over his skin in a rush of warm breath. A gentle purr whispered in his ear, speaking his name. He woke knowing he’d been dreaming, but unable to remember anything concrete. He retained only a strange feeling of relaxation, coupled with unease.

As the weeks passed, he began to recall snippets. Alongside the voice there came the brush of fingertips down his arm. It was a casual, gentle touch, but one that left him writhing, wanting. Sometimes, as his body undulated, craving... more, he thought he heard a faint chuckle in the back of his mind. Once the chuckle had ended with a whispered promise: “Soon.”

The dreams swiftly became an addiction. The nights he didn’t have them, Steve woke feeling tired, unfulfilled, and bereft. Luckily, the nights without the dreams grew fewer and fewer, and he turned out the light each evening with a sense of anticipation stronger than any he’d ever known.

When the images finally came, they did so in flashes. The sway of ebony hair. The glint of emerald eyes. The movement of slender, pale fingers. It was beautiful, a gift, and Steve gasped his thanks, catching the twist of a smile on thin lips. One night, unable to resist, Steve had surged up to catch those lips in a kiss. He’d pulled away almost at once, ashamed of his actions, and in doing so, he thought he caught a brief expression of surprise in those bright eyes. But it had disappeared a moment later, the enigmatic smile of his mysterious companion widening into a grin.

Over the months the dream encounters lengthened, and Steve was able to remember more and more about them when he woke. On the one hand, he welcomed the development, as now he could bask in the glory of his dreams in the daylight hours as well. But on the other hand, it made him uneasy. He sat around the table with the others at meetings, certain they all must know, that he was somehow projecting his erotic dreams for all to see... for all to judge. And they were erotic; there was no denying it. He and his dream lover had never.... But there were soft kisses, there was the gentle brush of fingers over bare skin, and, God help him, every night as he closed his eyes, he hoped this would be the time when it progressed beyond.

There was also the fact that his companion was clearly male. Such things were permissible now, unlike in his time—Tony had delighted in giving him ‘the talk’, intent on making him blush—but Steve still felt confused by the development. He’d loved Peggy, hadn’t he? So why was he now fixating on some unknown man? Why did he not see her in his dreams?

***

One night, about five months after the dreams started, Steve prepared for bed as usual. He stripped down to his boxers and a T-shirt and crawled beneath the covers; then he turned off the light. The room had been dark for no more than a few seconds when he sensed it: a presence. He told himself it was just a dream, yet the explanation rang false. He never fell asleep that quickly, and besides, this felt different... real.

“Is someone there?”

His voice was loud in the silent room, and he instantly felt foolish. He was Captain America, not some little boy afraid of shadows and monsters under his bed. He allowed himself a smile at his own stupidity and then rolled over, pulling the covers up to his neck.

When familiar fingers caressed his hair, he sighed and sank into the touch, welcoming the return of his dream. Steve’s imaginary companion traced a line along his jaw, before brushing a finger over Steve’s lips. Steve opened his mouth willingly, extending his tongue to give a tentative lick to the tip of the digit. The chuckle that followed was... wrong. It was too resonant, too substantial, and Steve jolted upright, scrambling for the lamp.

When the light came on, Steve couldn’t suppress a gasp. Military training kicked in a second later, and he kept the intruder in sight while also scanning the room, searching for a suitable weapon, cursing himself for leaving his shield downstairs.

“You would attack me, Captain? After all I’ve done for you? After all the fun we’ve had?”

The words, spoken in that soft, silky voice, sent an unwelcome pulse to Steve’s groin as the dreams of past weeks flashed through his mind. He could feel his cheeks grow warm, and a smirk from his companion told him that his embarrassment had not gone unnoticed. He tensed, ready to do battle. But the expected assault never came. The intruder merely stood at the side of the bed, watching him. And it was then that Steve noted the lack of armour, the lack of weapon, and he forced himself to relax. There was no immediate threat, so he had time to think. Surely JARVIS had noted a hostile presence in the tower. No doubt the others would rush in at any moment. All he had to do was buy time.

“Loki. We heard you were dead. What brings you here?”

Loki gave a smile, all teeth and mischief. “Why, boredom, Captain. Faking my own death seemed a delightful idea at the time, but I should have given more thought to the consequences. As it turns out, being dead is rather... limiting. Unable to show my face in any of the realms, for fear of discovery, I decided to remain hidden and spy on a few of my old enemies instead.”

With effortless grace, Loki sank onto the edge of the bed, and it took all Steve’s willpower to hold his position and not jerk away.

“You’re being very forthcoming. Why should I believe anything you just told me?” _Help is coming. I just need to keep him talking._

Loki shrugged. “Believe it. Don’t believe it. I care not.”

“So you’ve been watching us, the Avengers, then?”

Loki inclined his head in answer, and Steve shifted his gaze to the wall above Loki’s head, rather than gape at the long, perfect line of his neck.

“Learn anything interesting?”

“Oh, yes!”

Loki’s gleeful smile made Steve distinctly uneasy. Yes, it was definitely worry he was feeling, and, no, he did not have the slightest urge to close the remaining distance between them and....

“Why reveal yourself now?” The words came out too fast—Loki was sure to have heard the desperation behind them—but it was too late to correct the mistake, so Steve pressed on. “Your ruse worked, we all thought you dead, so why undo it by showing up like this?”

“Is that not obvious? I’m here for you, Captain.”

“For me?” The question was out before he could stop himself, and Steve cursed the way his body responded when Loki leaned in, placing his hand close to Steve’s thigh.

“Of course.” Loki gave a sharp laugh. “You appeared to be growing impatient with the limits of our nightly dalliances, so I decided it was time to pay you a visit in person.”

“Why?” _They have to arrive soon, don’t they? Any moment now, they’ll burst through the door and this will all be over._

Loki cocked an eyebrow at his question, so Steve elaborated.

“I mean, why this game, messing with my dreams? What do you hope to achieve from it?”

“Very little in the sense you mean, I assure you. This is not part of some nefarious scheme. My plans for domination of this pathetic realm are, shall we say, on hold. I seek only an alleviation of my boredom and our mutual... satisfaction.”

Loki parted his lips and ran his tongue between them. The action was too precise to have been anything other than intentional, and it sent a wave of desire to Steve’s cock, so strong he feared his arousal would soon be apparent. He folded his hands in his lap in a vague attempt at a barrier. What in God’s name was wrong with him? Dreams were one thing—dreams in which he’d had no idea of his companion’s identity. Except that was a lie, wasn’t it? He’d never admitted it to himself, unable to face the shame that lay tightly curled in the pit of his stomach, but he’d drawn Loki enough times to recognise those hands, the curve of that smile, those eyes. Deep down, he’d known the focus of his desire all along—a guilty secret he’d refused to share even with his conscious mind.

“Before you try to deny anything,” Loki continued, studying his fingernails, “remember I have seen inside your mind. I know what you desire, and I am here to offer it to you.”

“Why?”

“Really, Captain? Do you truly plan to spend the night asking pointless questions when there are so many other ways we could pass the time? Or perhaps you wish to keep me talking. Maybe you expect your friends to storm the room. Well, allow me to disabuse you of that notion. I’ve watched you all for months. Even your Spider failed to notice my presence when I stood beside her, close enough to reach out and touch her hair. Evading this building’s surveillance system was the work of a moment. No one knows I’m here except you. No one is coming to disturb us.”

Steve’s breath caught in his throat. He needed to say something, yet the words eluded him. He was trying to think, to calculate, but it was getting more and more difficult to concentrate, especially when Loki twisted, moving closer.

“I watched you all equally at first.” Loki’s gaze met Steve’s, and Steve found it impossible to look away. To blame it on a spell would have been simple, but Steve feared there was a different kind of magic at work. “Then I saw your drawings, and they caught my interest. It’s so easy to slip into a mortal’s mind when they’re sleeping, their defences down, and the things I saw in your mind, Captain! Why, there are desires in there I doubt you are even aware of yourself.” He reached out a hand and settled it lightly on Steve’s calf, moving slowly up towards his thigh.

It felt so good. Steve nearly closed his eyes to savour the sensation. Then he remembered where he was and whose hand caressed him, and he stiffened. He wasn’t supposed to want this. He wasn’t supposed to surrender to one of their greatest enemies. This had to be a ploy, it had to be, and Loki was by far the stronger of the two of them. If Steve let his guard fall, even for a moment....

“Stop!”

To Steve’s surprise, Loki obeyed. He didn’t leave the bed, but he did remove his hand from Steve’s leg, and Steve wasn’t sure if he felt relieved or bereft.

He wet his lips. “You may have masked your presence from JARVIS, but the others will come if I call out for help.”

Something flickered across Loki’s face, the emotion unreadable, gone as quickly as it came. “I am many things, Captain, but a rapist is not one of them. I came here tonight because I believed our desires were the same. If that is not the case, I will take my leave. I doubt I’ll have any trouble finding a willing mortal in one of your many taverns—someone who would welcome my touch.” With that, Loki turned away and started to rise.

Steve hadn’t planned to move, but the next thing he knew, he was grasping Loki’s arm. The action must have taken Loki by surprise, because there was no other way Steve would’ve been able to pull him down. A carefully executed roll later, Loki was pinned beneath him, their lips pressed together in a punishing kiss.

All thoughts of escape or assistance fled Steve’s mind as he roamed his hands over soft leather. He had dreamt of this for so long, but now the moment was here, he didn’t know where to begin. His erection strained against the confines of his boxers, and nothing existed but him and Loki, locked together. A tiny part of his brain still prompted him that this was wrong, but the feel of Loki’s body against his was enough to banish such unwelcome thoughts. He wanted this. He needed this. Any consequences could be dealt with later.

Loki ran his tongue along Steve’s lip, and Steve groaned. Their kiss deepened as they explored each other’s mouths, and Steve was so lost in the moment he didn’t realise Loki had flipped them until he pushed up Steve’s T-shirt and trailed kisses across his chest, pausing to run his teeth over Steve’s nipple before moving lower.

Steve’s eyes fluttered shut, and he wound his fingers into Loki’s hair, gripping the strands. There was a sudden waft of cold air over his body, and he looked down to find himself naked. “Uh, Loki?”

Loki didn’t reply. He just looked up at Steve with a wicked grin and then took Steve’s rock-hard cock into his mouth. Steve bucked up into the wet heat, and Loki placed a hand on his hip, holding him down, all the while working his flesh with lips and tongue and teeth.

The sensations were overwhelming, at once too much and not enough. It took Steve a moment to recognise that the moans he could hear were coming from him, and he tightened his grip on Loki’s hair, pulling on the strands with a strength that would have hurt a mortal. But Loki just hummed and looked up to meet Steve’s gaze. And, damn, if that wasn’t the most amazing sight Steve had ever seen—those emerald orbs boring into him while their owner’s tongue lathed his shaft.

When Loki pulled away, Steve couldn’t suppress a whimper. Loki’s laugh in response had a different tone than Steve had heard from him before. He might almost have believed it was actual mirth.

“My dear Captain, I find your eagerness most gratifying. But as I told you, I’m here to fulfil all your desires, and there’s one thing you’ve longed for above all others.” He eased up Steve’s body until he straddled him. Then he reached behind him and pressed Steve’s cock against the crease of his buttocks.

Steve groaned and squirmed, unsure whether it was from uncertainty or fierce desire, because now it was here in front of him, being freely offered, he realised he did want it, had wanted it all along. Every line in every sketch had been nothing but a longing for this.

A wave of Loki’s hand vanished his trousers, and he started to shift in position. But Steve gripped his thighs, stopping his movement.

“Wait. Don’t you need...?” He could feel the blush spreading across his cheeks, and it seemed so ridiculous. The guy had already given him a blowjob, yet still he was trapped by a sense of old-fashioned propriety. “I mean... lubrication... protection.”

“Why, Captain, how thoughtful of you to consider my comfort.” To Steve’s ears, Loki sounded more amused than grateful. “But have no fear. Magic is better than any of your Midgardian oils, and I can assure you, neither of us need worry about your strange mortal illnesses.”

Before Steve could form a reply, Loki impaled himself on Steve’s cock in one swift downward motion.

“Oh my God!”

It was tight, so tight. Steve studied at Loki’s face, convinced he must be in pain, but Loki’s eyes were shut, his lips parted in what Steve could only describe as ecstasy. Steve felt an urge to draw him like this, but in the next breath, all rational thought vanished as Loki started to ride him. The movement was slow at first, but gradually Loki increased his pace, and Steve convulsively gripped his thighs, adding to the rise and fall, lending strength to each downward thrust.

The only sound in the room was that of their ragged breathing, and Steve honestly had no idea how much time had passed. Hours? Mere minutes? All Steve knew was that this was the single most amazing experience of his life. His climax was close; he could feel it building.

He looked up, watching as Loki fisted his own cock in time with each lift and descent. He wanted to give Loki the same pleasure Loki had given him, and he beat away Loki’s hand in order to wrap his fist around the rigid shaft, using the precum to ease the friction as he took over. Loki’s moan of pleasure was easily the most beautiful sound Steve had ever heard, and he increased their rhythm, anxious to hear it again.

Loki came first, coating Steve’s chest with his come. The contractions, pressing tight around his cock, sent Steve over the edge, too, and he shot his load into Loki’s ass, crying out Loki’s name. He had enough presence of mind to pull Loki down on top of him, hugging him close, but after that, all went dark.

When he regained conscious thought, Steve found Loki still in his arms, his breath a gentle waft of warm air against Steve’s chest. I just slept with the enemy. Steve wanted to feel shame, regret. He knew he should call the others and capture Loki while he had the chance. He could say that Loki had tricked him. But, no, Steve would never lie. He wondered briefly if Loki knew that—if that was why he’d taken the risk. But in truth, those thoughts were secondary to a craving to relive this experience. The thought made his cock twitch, and that, in turn, made Loki shift in his embrace, pushing himself up to look into Steve’s eyes.

“Well, Captain, I do hope that met your expectations.” Without waiting for an answer, Loki got up from the bed, and Steve ran his hungry gaze over the bare, toned torso and long lithe legs. He was completely naked now, Steve noticed. When, and how, had that happened? Magic, he decided, answered the second query, when a wave of Loki’s hand saw them both cleaned and dressed.

“Loki, I—”

“I wouldn’t recommend telling anyone about this, Captain.”

Steve tensed. So here it was at last, everything he’d feared from the start: the threats, the mind-games. “You plan to use this against me? Against us?”

Loki laughed. “Of course not.” He cast a sly look Steve’s way. “At least, not at present, not as long as I’m entertained. I merely suggest it would be prudent to leave your friends in the dark as to my disappearance, so that we may meet again another night. I can hardly come to your bed if I’m in one of SHIELD’s dungeons now, can I?”

The thought of another night with Loki had Steve’s cock pressing against his boxers, and he saw Loki’s gaze flick down to his groin, then back to his face.

Steve cleared his throat. “You want to come again then?”

“What a delightful turn of phrase! Indeed I do. And I want to make you come again, and again. Why, I do believe I could make you come just with my words. Shall we try that next time?”

Steve’s throat was dry and his pulse was hammering in his ears. He knew he should try to regain some ground. It was clear that Loki had enjoyed himself every bit as much as Steve had. He shouldn’t let Loki keep all the power in this... whatever this was. Instead, he found himself saying, “When will I see you again?”

“Shall we say tomorrow night? If you’re not otherwise engaged.” Loki offered a mock bow. “Until then, Steve.” Then he promptly vanished.

Steve flopped back on the bed, expecting the anxiety over what had taken place to keep him up all night. Instead, he fell into a deep sleep—one that was full of deliciously dangerous dreams.


End file.
